


Cybersex

by VioletMoodSwings



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMoodSwings/pseuds/VioletMoodSwings
Summary: Instead of asking Clara for the remote detonator, Mr. Clever the Cyber-Planner asks Clara to untie him. Kinky, smutty Whouffle ensues in this re-imagining of "Nightmare in Silver". WARNING: noncon ahead.





	Cybersex

"You're pretty and funny and I'm beginning to like you in a way..."

He couldn't finish. Clara's big brown eyes were melted pools of chocolate at the Doctor's words.

"... now Clara, untie me quickly. He's hibernating between chess moves, but I don't know when he'll be back."

Clara hesitated for a moment, but the Doctor's vulnerability moved her. She ignored her instincts and rushed around the back of the chair to fiddle with the knots. When his torso was free the Doctor reached down and loosened the ropes around his ankles.

"Ah, that's better," the Doctor said as he leaped up, shoving back his four-legged prison and straightening his bow-tie.

Clara came around the chair to face him.

"Right, now what's the plan? Tell me you have a plan," Clara said, wide eyes twinkling.

The Doctor stared at the ropes he still held in his hand, lost in intense thought. The silvery tendrils of Cyber components that clung to the side of his face shimmered in the blink of the pearl-like lights embedded in his temple. Though his head remained tilted towards the floor, suddenly his eyes flicked to Clara's. They held the Machiavellian darkness of the Cyber-Planner as a smirk slid across his lips.

"The Doctor was right, there is an intriguing je ne sais quoi about you. For a human."

Clara instinctively stepped back, bumping into the table that held the chessboard as he moved towards her. The pieces wobbled but remained upright. Clara began to propel herself to safety but the self-appointed "Mr. Clever" caged her in with his body, slamming his fists down on either side of the chessboard. Kings, pawns and Clara all jumped at the force.

She was too startled and confused to attempt another escape. This was not the Doctor, but he was in there somewhere. He would snap out of it, blush, make an awkward joke and then they could get on with the business of once again saving humanity. This is not the Doctor, she repeated to herself, but could not control the thrill that shot up her spine as the Cyber-Planner slowly leaned in, the lapels of his tweed jacket brushing across her breasts. Clara felt his breath on her neck as he inhaled deeply, nose in her hair. He exhaled deliberately, the hot air raising an army of gooseflesh on her delicate skin.

"Well he certainly likes the smell of you." he growled into her ear. "The impossible girl. Let's see how impossible you truly are."

With that the Cyber-Planner grabbed a handful of Clara's hair and spun her around, shoving her face down on the table. Pulling her hands behind her the Cyber-Planner bound Clara's wrists together with the discarded rope. Though she struggled, leverage was on his side and he was able to easily hold her on the table with one hand, chess pieces indented into her breasts. He pushed his crotch up against Clara's arse, which writhed helplessly with her efforts. Skirt already hiking up, she could feel the hardness of him beneath the scratchy wool of his trousers.

"It does feel impossibly scrumptious when you wriggle around like that," the Cyber-Planner said.

Clara ceased her struggles immediately.

The Cyber-Planner chuckled darkly.

"But this should be much easier if you remain still."

Mind racing, Clara remained frozen before resuming her exertions.

The Cyber-Planner laughed again. "Mate in five moves."

She felt him switch hands on her wrists as he shrugged off his jacket and heard zipper tines slowly separating as he lowered the fly of his trousers. Lifting Clara's skirt up over her hips, the Cyber-Planner slid her knickers down below her lovely pale arse.

"My, my. Some of the best spare parts I've ever seen," he purred with a smirk, stroking the soft flesh before him. The Cyber-Planner's fingers worked their way down her cheeks until they found her sex, dripping wet despite her protests.

"Oh, you naughty girl," he said.

Clara's gasp was half revulsion, half anticipation as she felt the head of his cock at her moist entrance. The desire inside her that clamored to the surface only served to redouble her efforts for freedom.

"No, please!" she cried. "Doctor, come back!"

There was a jolt behind her as the Doctor regained himself momentarily.

"I can't control it... Clara… Clara... I'm sorry..." he uttered pitifully before the Cyber-Planner recovered his territory.

The quick turnaround had opened a door to the Doctor's darkest fantasies, and the Cyber-Planner raised an eyebrow as he skimmed through the compromising positions his host had imagined Clara in.

"Oh, he isn't sorry at all," said the Cyber-Planner. "Ever since he met you the Doctor has dearly wanted to do... this!" he finished and shoved his cock deep inside her.

Clara cried out as the Cyber-Planner began to thrust the Doctor's cock in long, languorous strokes. Smashed against the tabletop, Clara's cheek flushed bright red at the humiliation, but her pussy only dampened further at the sensation of the large member sliding around inside her.

The Cyber-Planner had never felt anything like it before. "I can see how this might amuse now and again," he said, and grabbing Clara's hips he began to plow into her with gusto. Chess pieces rolled off the table and onto the floor.

The Cyber-Planner had felt the Doctor screaming inside his head to stop from the moment it all began, but gradually the screams turned to moans as the Doctor lost himself in the sensation of his impossible girl's impossible pussy.

Hitting on a particularly pleasing fantasy the Doctor had of his young companion, the Cyber-Planner suddenly yanked his cock out of Clara, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to her knees. He let his trousers fall to the floor and tore her shirt off along the way. It hung around her bound wrists, masking any access she may have had to the knots. The Cyber-Planner unclasped and pushed her bra down as far as her trussed position would allow it to go and it remained caught around her elbows, stretched across her belly. The position of her arms caused her perfect tits to jut out pleadingly to him.

"The Doctor has quite the repertoire planned out for you, my dear," he said. "I'm really only doing what he hasn't had the moxie to do himself."

He roughly tweaked a nipple. Inhaling sharply, Clara hid her face in her shoulder as best she could before the Cyber-Planner took her by the chin and forced her cherry red lips around his cock, still slick with her own juices. The thought of teeth ran briefly through Clara's brain, but she did not want to cause any injury to her beloved Doctor's body, and so allowed the Cyber-Planner to fuck her face with that velvet rod, his hand firmly guiding her bobbing head.

The Cyber-Planner felt something big welling up from his toes to the base of his borrowed cock. Something was going to happen soon if he did not stop, and curious as he was about the denouement, he was not yet done with his captive ingénue. Pulling his cock from her mouth the Cyber-Planner pushed Clara back onto the dusty floor. The rope dug into her wrists, stretched as it was underneath her arse. She snapped her bent legs shut as the Cyber-Planner pinned her to the floor, looming over her with a sly grin. He was enjoying the struggle. Clara gave a good fight, but soon enough he pried her knees apart and poised himself right above her.

"No, please... please..." she whispered frantically, but the meaning of her appeals became unclear as the Cyber-Planner rubbed the head of his cock on her swollen button. "Please..."

"Mr. Clever" could feel the Doctor pleading with him to continue as well, totally helpless in the fervor, his fantasies becoming a reality though he had no control over how they unfurled. The Cyber-Planner made them both suffer a few moments longer, but soon obliged as he fiercely pushed into Clara once again. She yelped as he jackhammered away, thrashing around beneath him, only to succeed in allowing him better access as he hooked her legs over his arms. The Cyber-Planner moved deeper and deeper inside of her wet core until he found resistance at her cervix, which he battered away at mercilessly.

Clara began to wail as the mantra in her head became superfluous: "This is not the Doctor, I will not enjoy this; This is not the Doctor, I will not enjoy this!" The Doctor's relentless cock, as maneuvered by the Cyber-Planner, finally brought her to complete surrender. She screamed beneath him in ecstatic agony, milking him like a cow's teat. This intense sensation caught the Cyber-Planner off guard, and in the confusion the Doctor managed to scrape up the willpower to take control of his own body again, just in time for – but too late to stop - the big finale.

"Clara! Oh my Clara!" The Doctor cried out. She saw the shift in his face as her vision returned and she conferred her lips to his. He caught her head in both hands and their tongues entwined passionately, wrapping themselves around each other like long-lost lovers. With one last thrust the Doctor filled Clara to the brim, which pushed her over the edge again as she screamed for only him.

The Doctor collapsed on top of Clara in a sweaty tangle of gangly limbs. She longed to hold him to her.

"Doctor, I'm still..." Clara said gently, wiggling her bound hands beneath her. The Doctor lifted his weight enough to undo the tangle of cloth and ropes and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Doctor, I knew you'd come back to me," she sighed into his ear, just as the remaining soldiers burst into the room. The sound of their screams had brought them running.

The Doctor allowed himself one last moment of intimacy before acknowledging the real world. He pulled his jacket over them and stared down at Clara intently, eyes ladened with vulnerability, and perhaps a hint of mischief.

"I will always come for you, my impossible girl."

THE END


End file.
